Hijos de los Malditos
by NeoNostradamuss
Summary: una historia alternativa, naruto ve morir a sus padres por culpa del emperador... la venganza es su unico medio,NaruHina de pronto
1. Solo Los Buenos Mueren Jovenes

Hijos de los malditos

Hein lector. Este es mi nuevo fic, espero que lo disfruten.

Aclaración: ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son de Mashami Kishimoto.

-frase-

_pensamiento_

Capitulo uno: Solo los buenos mueren jóvenes

Un joven de cabellos rubios camina solo por una calle desierta, mientras que murmura –mierda todo lo que uno se sacrifica para que a uno lo saquen de esa manera, que desagradecidos, esos…idiotas -, mientras que camina, siente un pequeño jalón desde las puntas de su pantalón, era un pequeño niño, como de unos diez años, era muy pequeño para la ropa que usaba, toda andrajosa y desgarrada, el joven baja la cabeza y mira al niño con ternura, diciéndole- ¿Naruto que haces?- y el niño le responde: - nada papá, que mamá me mando a buscarte…¿y tu que haces?- y el joven le dice:-nada hijo, aquí que estaba apunto de llegar a casa cuando tu llegaste- y en ese instante le muestra una grata sonrisa…

Pero su felicidad no dura, porque en ese mismo instante llega un hombre enmascarado, por la espalda del joven, y saca una cuchilla de su pantalón, Naruto cerro los ojos e intento advertirle a su padre lo que iba a pasar, pero de su boca no salía nada, cuando abrió los ojos , vio la cara desfigurada de su padre contraída en un rictus de dolor y desconcierto, intento gritar, pero su garganta estaba seca, el homicida ve a Naruto a los ojos y le dice- no supones ningún tipo de amenaza al Emperador Kyuubi, te dejare vivir pero tendrás que llevar el estigma de de dolor y sufrimiento- el hombre se fue rápido antes de que la policía llegara, Naruto corrió a casa, cuando entra ve a su madre colgada de una soga y con la cara destruida por varios golpes brutales, el grita de dolor y sufrimiento, su padre muerto, su madre muerta…el esta solo en la vida, el coge algo de ropa de su cuarto y huye hacia mejores tierras…

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de hijos de los malditos…espero que les guste

(para los fanáticos de Iron Maiden es un poco obvio el titulo)


	2. El Peregrino

Hijos de los Malditos

Hein querido lector espero que el primer capitulo de esta historia le haya gustado. Aquí le va el segundo capitulo

Disculpen la tardanza, no he tenido tiempo de escribir, entre trabajos y mas trabajos me ha tocado no escribir sobre el fic, bueno, espero que lo disfruten

Spoiler: ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes aquí enumerados me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Mashami Kishimoto.

Capitulo dos: El Peregrino

La noticia de que el senador de oposición, Minato Namikaze y su esposa: Kushima Uzumaki, había muerto, era la noticia bomba, misteriosamente, de quien no había noticia era de su hijo, que extrañamente, se salvo de el doble asesinato que fue perpetrado, por homicidas de identidad desconocida. Cuando Naruto leyó esa noticia en el periódico mas importante de Konoha, el Konoha times, le brotaron dos lagrimas; no de tristeza, si no de rabia, de odio puro, de sus dos azules ojos. Naruto había caminado dos días sin descansar desde Konoha y estaba en una aldea cerca de la frontera del valle del fin, estaba comiendo tranquilamente un tazón de rameen instantáneo que se había robado de una tienda, cuando, ve una polvareda que se acerca a el, después de un rato, Naruto define la borrosa silueta e induce que era una caravana de comercio (esa región es muy importante económicamente hablando) y que sus caballos iban a toda velocidad, pero…de repente ve que era un solo hombre, un extraño hombre de pero largo y blanco y un traje un poco extraño: un chaleco rojo, debajo del chaleco una camisa blanca, Cuando por fin el hombre estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para entablar una conversación (o que el hombre vea a Naruto) el hombre para su apresurada marcha y le dice al chico: –oye niño, ven un momento, tu te me haces conocido- , Naruto, ni corto ni perezoso, va corriendo a por el hombre, cuando esta a su lado, Naruto le pregunta:-¿Quién es usted y que quiere de mi?-, el hombre , riéndose le contesta: -niño, yo soy el peregrino, aquel que no tiene morada fija y que su casa es el mundo entero…que crees que quiero- pero después agrego: -tu te me haces familiar, como que he visto tu foto en las noticias…aahhhh ya se quien eres, el peregrino (Naruto le creyó sus palabras) dijo esas palabras con vehemencia , tu eres el hijo de mi difunto _aprendiz_, tu padre _debió _hablarte sobre mi,cierto, joven Naruto. Naruto no lo podía creer, ya que estaba hablando con el ídolo de la infancia de su padre, el gran y diestro guerrero, Jiraiya (creo que así se escribe) el Sannin, uno de los tres grandes guerreros de Konoha, Naruto creyó que el le podría ayudar, en ese momento, Naruto le dijo: - oh, gran Jiraiya, por favor ayúdame a poder vengarme de los perpetradores del asesinato de mis padres- termino la frase con una exhalación, Jiraiya, abriendo los ojos como platos, le dijo a Naruto: - ¿que dijiste, que alguien asesino a tu padre y a tu madre?, eso ni por lo que quieras me lo creo-dijo de manera terminante, pero en un momento pensó le Sannin y le dijo: -te creo, tu padre por muy loco que sea no te dejara ir por hay como un ladrón, porque te vi robando ese plato de rameen, cuéntame como llegaste aquí, joven Naruto, y pensare si te entreno para vengarte- dijo Jiraiya, Naruto le respondió instantáneamente: -claro, además ¿puedo confiar en usted? ¡¿Cierto?!...

Aquí termina este capitulo, muchas gracias a linel uzumaki y a Chelsea272, a todos ellos grax. El siguiente capitulo se titula: El Fin de la Niñez (es un poco estúpido pero yo se porque lo pongo)

Att: NeoNostradamuss.


	3. Final de la Niñes

Hijos de los Malditos

Hein querido lector espero que el primer capitulo de esta historia le haya gustado. Aquí le va el tercer capitulo

Disculpen la tardanza, no he tenido tiempo de escribir, entre trabajos, la entrega de nota y un viaje a San Andrés isla me ha tocado no escribir sobre el fic, bueno, espero que lo disfruten este nuevo capitulo

Spoiler: ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes aquí enumerados me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Mashami Kishimoto.

Antes de comenzar el fic les quiero aclarar que Naruto no tiene el poder del zorro de las nueve colas, pero ya verán la sorpresa que les tengo…

Capitulo tres: El Fin de la Niñez:

Bueno Naruto; ¡cuéntame tu historia! Le grita Jiraiya, Naruto un poco sobresaltado por la manera en que el guerrero le grito, dio un paso en falso y se cayo de bruces, golpeándose la cara, Naruto, estando en el suelo le dice:-hey porque hiciste eso-, acto seguido, Naruto se para y le dice a Jiraiya:- Ok, ya te digo…pero lo que me paso fue algo muuuuy extraño- poniendo una cara de amargura,- bueno, lo que paso fue…-

_---Flash back---_

Después de salir de mi casa, viendo a mi madre muerta y desfigurada y después de ver a mi padre asesinado y que su verdugo me dijera que tengo un estigma, Salí de Konoha sin que nadie se diera cuenta, gracias a una capa roída por los ratones que tenia debajo de mi cama, que usaba solo para asustar a mamá en Halloween, me la puse y con la manta puesta, algo de ropa en una mochila y una determinación, la venganza, Salí de la ciudad que vio morir a mi padre, mi madre y mi infancia, ya que después de ver algo así, uno queda con la marca del dolor y del sufrimiento, sufrimiento que a uno lo quema internamente…-¡Naruto no pierdas el hilo de la historia!- le dice Jiraiya, Naruto se queda mudo y diciendo en voz baja:-discúlpeme Jiraiya-sama, pero esto no lo he comentado y todavía me duele mucho recordar el porque mis padres esta muertos y no solo eso lo que le voy a contar mas adelante es realmente triste-dice Naruto mientras se le salían unas lagrimas de los ojos, Jiraiya viendo la situación del chico se acerca mas a el y lo abraza diciéndole al oído:- tranquilízate, si terminas de contar tu historia, veremos que podemos hacer, pero por ahora cálmate y cuéntame; Naruto lo mira a los ojos y tomando un poco de aire prosigue- camine hacia los bosques cercanos a la aldea, deambule por ellos hasta el anochecer, cogí unas ramas y hojas secas y prendí una fogata, por suerte fui scout unos años y aprendí a hacer fuego, y empecé a cavilar sobre el asunto, en lo que me quede adormilado viendo el fuego, cuando oigo un ruido atrás, como a unos diez metros, en el bosque, yo pensé que era un animal, así que no le di importancia, alcé la vista y vi la luna, una luna llena, una luna blanca como los sueños de un amnésico, me quede embobado viendo la luna cuando siento una mano tapándome la boca y la nariz, y empiezo a sentir que tengo hielo dentro y después veo negro y me quedo dormido, cuando desperté, estaba en una casa de una sola habitación, una casa de madera, con una cocina y dos camas y yo estaba acostado en una de ellas, mas específicamente, en la de la esquina, cuando me desperté, una mujer estaba en los pies de la cama, velando mi sueño, ella vio que despertó y me dijo-oh, veo que despertaste, menuda aventura has tenido, jeje-me dijo mirándome de reojo y yo le pregunte-señora ¿Dónde estoy y que paso?- la señora me dijo-bueno, ayer por la noche fui a recoger flores que cresen por la noche, y te encontré tirado y dormido, alrededor tuyo habían huellas de cascos de caballos y de botas, y vi una inscripción en el suelo que decía: non expecto arma arcana, supongo que esa inscripción la hicieron los sabios andantes que son los únicos versados en el idioma sacro, yo, en mi humilde saber, he conseguido traducir algo, mas o menos dice algo como "no saques el arma arcana", no entiendo eso…pero tu no tienes cara de arma ni de arcano- cuando dijo eso, la puerta de la casa se abrió y una joven de unos diez años, de pelo rosa y ojos verdes entro a la casa diciendo-mamá ya llegue-…

Bueno este es el capitulo, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo…esta historia no es NaruSaku así que no se hagan ilusiones…por favor dejen review si les gusto la historia y si no les gusto algo envíenme reviews… gracias a los que les a gustado la historia y han opinado sobre ella.

El próximo capitulo se titula: Hacedor de Lluvia

Att: NeoNostradamuss


End file.
